Moments
by EightHundred
Summary: Like my "Touches" story... a series of one-shots, but this time Olivia-Casey. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody had something, some outfit that they wore that made them feel or look sexy.

To Olivia, Casey was unbelievable sexy in her old softball jersey.

It was one of her first ever, from the beginning of high school. Since she was a freshman (one of only three on the team, Olivia remembered with pride), she'd had the last pick of jerseys and it had been way, way too big for her. Casey usually wore it to bed with a pair of panties, and on this particular morning, her hair was tied back in a ponytail as she leaned back against the counter drinking her coffee.

Sitting at the table, munching a piece of toast, Olivia leaned back in her chair and smiled at the sleepy attourney. Her eyes travelled from Casey's toes (which were curling on the cold tile floor) up her long legs to the curve of her ass, just visible under the hem of the jersey.

"Grey?" Olivia asked, nodding towards Casey's underwear.

Casey shook her head and lifted the edge of her jersey, "Navy blue."

Olivia shook her head, disappointed with herself. Casey yawned and crooked a finger, beckoning Olivia. Olivia obligingly stretched and stood, walking toward Casey. Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia and smiled.

"You know, it's the first time this week you haven't taken them off," Casey grinned.

Olivia sighed, "I know, I didn't get in until three-thirty," she kissed Casey's nose, "you looked beautiful asleep."

Casey smiled, "You could have woken me."

Olivia shook her head, "You looked too peaceful. Besides, I'll be home tonight..." her hand wandered down and played across Casey's bottom.

Casey grinned and wrapped her leg around Olivia's waist, "Really?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

Olivia's eyes slid closed for a second and she took a second to steady herself. Her hand played up and down Casey's thigh and Casey touched their lips together gently.

"Stop getting me all wound up before work," Olivia teased.

Casey smiled and lowered her leg, "Sorry, Liv."

"You're just too cute when you're all cuddly in that thing," Olivia explained, "it covers you up, but lets me see just enough to really, really want to take it off of you."

"Really?" Casey looked down.

"Really," Olivia insisted, "plus, you're always sexy when you're comfortable."

Casey smiled and stroked Olivia's stomach lightly, "Coming from you, I'm incredibly flattered," She kissed Olivia's cheek one more time, "You're the only one I want to be sexy for. But I need to go shower, now. I'll see you tonight?" She asked, putting her mug in the sink as she headed out of the kitchen.

"Wear the jersey?" Olivia called after her.

"Aye, aye coach!" Casey hollered back.


	2. Companionship

The bruises were fading three weeks after Casey's attack, but the effects were still apparent. Olivia was careful to allow Casey to initiate all physical contact, suspecting that the redhead would be skittish after the attack. In fact, after Olivia had convinced Casey to let her be there as she recovered, Casey had clung to the detective as a lifeline.

The nights were especially rough. For the first week after the attack, Olivia had managed to be at home every night. Although it took considerably longer, Casey did manage to fall asleep being held tightly by Olivia. But in the second week, the detective got the inevitable call to come to a scene. Casey had assured her that it was fine, but when Olivia had seen Casey at the precinct the next day she was fairly certain that the redhead hadn't slept at all.

A week later, Olivia unlocked the door to Casey's appartment.

"Casey, it's me!" Olivia called out to reassure her girlfriend.

Casey was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hi Liv!" she called back, "I'm in the living room.""

Olivia set her bag behind the couch and sat down opposite Casey.

"Hey you," she said, leaning in carefully for a kiss.

"Hi back," Casey answered, smiling and closing the remaining distance between them, "what's up?" she asked.

"Not much. I wanted to ask you about something, though," Olivia said, gently stroking Casey's arm.

"Well this can't be good," Casey joked.

Olivia smiled, "I was just wondering how you're doing... y'know?"

Casey's smile faded a little, "Fine. I'm doing fine."

Olivia took a breath, "How're you sleeping?" she asked.

Casey looked away. She had known that Olivia would pick up on her inability to sleep, but she had still been hoping that she wouldn't call her out on it.

Casey shrugged.

Olivia took Casey's hand and waited.

Casey sighed, "I always felt safest with you, but... I just hate that I can't feel safe without you anymore."

Olivia squeezed Casey's hand, "Well I have that effect on people," she joked. Casey smiled a little, "You'll get back there Casey, I promise. It takes time. I'm so sorry..." she trailed off, kissing the side of Casey's head softly.

Casey swallowed and moved closer to Olivia for a hug. Olivia inhaled deeply, taking Casey into her arms.

They sat like this for a while, until Casey whispered, "Thank you."

"I love you," Olivia whispered back.

Casey snuggled even closer and swallowed, "I love you," she whispered back, a tear running down her cheek.

Olivia took a deep breath and pulled back, "So I brought you something..."

"Oh?" Casey asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, suddenly nervous, "It... it may be stupid, but... I just wanted you to know how much I hate that I'm not here with you every night, especially right now... so, I um... got you this," she finished, reaching behind the couch and pulling a teddy bear out of the bag she had placed there when she first came in.

Casey took a moment to take in the sight of Olivia holding the teddy bear before breaking into a huge grin. The bear had dark brown fur and a green bow around its neck.

Olivia let out a breath when she saw Casey grin.

"I... I didn't know what to do..." she explained, "so I just thought..."

"You're adorable," Casey interrupted, taking the bear, "I love it."

Casey hugged the bear to her middle and crawled back over to curl up against Olivia's side.

Olivia smiled and stroked Casey's hair, relieved that her idea had gone over so well. Casey spun the bear around and stroked its fur, examining it.

"Can I name it Olivia?" she asked.

Olivia was stunned and silent for a moment, and Casey burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding, Liv... but you have the same hair colour which I like. I'll think of a name later."

Olivia smiled, "You know, I kind of got him so you two could cuddle when I'm NOT available..."

Casey giggled, "Jealous already?"

"A little."

"I promise I love you both equally."

"Ouch."

Casey smiled, "Would a trip to the bedroom make you feel better?"

"It always does," Olivia grinned, "leave the bear."


	3. Sleeplessness

Olivia walked into the bedroom, still completely numb. Ever her routine shower had failed to make her feel normal again. She was exhausted, drained and felt disturbingly cold. Yeah it was routine, but... some scenes just... some scenes.

In the dim light of the room she could she the shape of Casey under the covers, lying on her side facing away from her. All that peeked out from under the blankets was a flash of porcelin white shoulder and the dark auburn hair splayed across the pillows.

Olivia sighed and walked to the bed, climbing in. She didn't lay down; she leaned back against the pillows, hands crossed behind her head. She sighed deeply and stared at the ceiling, blinking hard to try to erase the images floating in her field of vision and summon some much-needed sleep.

She was jerked from her thoughtless staring when Casey gave a little snort and rolled over, instinctively shuffling towards her. She turned her head and smiled a little when she saw the redhead now facing her with her teddy bear clutched to her stomach. Casey's eyes were still closed but she was attempting to tuck herself into Olivia's side. Olivia reached out automatically, lifting her arm to allow Casey to roll next to her. The redhead lay with her face pressed against Olivia's ribcage just below her breast. Casey sleepily threw her arm across Olivia's stomach and swallowed, settling back down, content now that she was in Olivia's arms.

Olivia's breath caught and she shuddered, feeling the warmth radiating out from Casey begin to seep into her. She felt Casey's perfect relaxation and slowly her own breathing started to even out.

Finally, with Casey's presence (and that of the bear) anchoring her, her numbness began to dissipate.

She closed her eyes and felt herself begin to drift... grateful that Casey had centered her again.


End file.
